


Anzug und Krawatte

by RegenUndApplaus



Series: Callboy-Universum [2]
Category: Freelancer
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegenUndApplaus/pseuds/RegenUndApplaus
Summary: Clemens könnte sich wirklich besseres vorstellen, als mit Jonas zu diesem Weihnachtsessen zu gehen. Doch sowohl sein Chef als auch Jonas sehen das anders, weshalb er nun in Anzug und Krawatte dasitzt und seine Ente verspeist. Hätte er gewusst, wie der Abend noch enden würde, wäre er dem Ausflug gegenüber gar nicht so skeptisch eingetsellt gewesen.  -- Onshot zur Story "Callboy"
Series: Callboy-Universum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863385
Kudos: 1





	Anzug und Krawatte

Clemens wühlt etwas umständlich in seiner Manteltasche rum und versucht vergeblich mit einer Hand die Zigarettenschachtel aufzuklappen und sich eine Zigarette rauszuziehen. Bevor er einen seiner heissgeliebten Glimmstängel ausversehen noch zerbricht, löst er deshalb die Finger seiner rechten Hand aus Jonas Griff und zieht nun fachmännisch die Zigarette aus der Packung, klemmt sich das Ende zwischen die Lippen, lässt das Feuerzeug schnippen und zieht seufzend das geliebte Nikotin in seine Lungen. Während er den Rauch wieder in die Freiheit entlässt, greift er wieder nach Jonas Hand und verschränkt erneut ihre Finger.

«Du solltest echt damit aufhören. Das bringt dich nur um.» meint Jonas.

Clemens zuckt nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Sie hatten schon öfters dieses Thema und Clemens kann es eigentlich nicht mehr hören. Der Gipfel war es für ihn ja fast, als Jonas mal gemeint hatte, er habe für Clemens auch mit der Prostitution aufgehört, da könne Clemens doch auch mit dem Rauchen für ihn aufhören. Er hatte sich empört und Jonas gesagt, dass man das ja wohl kaum vergleichen kann.

«Das kann man sehr wohl vergleichen! Es macht dich über kurz oder lang genauso kaputt, wie die Prostitution mich!» konterte Jonas jedoch und brachte Clemens damit zum Verstummen.

Eigentlich hatte Jonas ja recht und Clemens ist ja nicht dumm, weiss er doch genau, dass Rauchen alles andere als gesund ist. Und die Tatsache, dass Jonas nicht wollte das Clemens aufhört, weil er nach Rauch stinkt und die Küsse für ihn wohl nicht wahnsinnig gut schmecken mussten, sondern nur wegen der Tatsache, dass er sich Sorgen um Clemens Wohl machte, lies Clemens Herz schon etwas bluten.

«Es ist mein Vorsatz fürs nächste Jahr. Das hab ich dir doch schon versprochen.» meint Clemens, doch Jonas traute dem Braten noch nicht.

Er würde wohl erst zufrieden durchatmen, wenn Clemens tatsächlich die letzte Zigarette aufgeraucht hatte und sich keine Neue mehr kaufen würde.

Jonas richtet kurz seinen Blick nach hinten und schaut sich etwas um.

«Ambro?» ruft er dann und unterstreicht das Ganze mit einem kurzen Pfiff.

Tatsächlich rauscht Ambro gleich darauf auch schon aus der nächsten Hecke und hechtet den Beiden nach. Bei ihnen angekommen, stellt er sich unverschämt den Beiden in den Weg, so dass sie anhalten müssen und spuckt Clemens seinen Spielball vor die Füsse. Clemens verdreht nur die Augen, klemmt sich die Zigarette zwischen die Lippe und greift dann mit der freien Hand nach dem verspeichelten Ding. Sofort beginnt Ambro nervös von einer Pfote auf die andere zu tänzeln, immer bereit loszulegen. Clemens wirft dann auch endlich den Ball so weit er kann über die Wiese und Ambro hetzt durch den Schnee hinterher. Etwas empört streckt Clemens Jonas die nun verdreckte Hand vor das Gesicht.

«Ach komm Clemens. Lieber der Tennisball als deine Krawatte.» spottet Jonas, weshalb Clemens aufschnaubt und seine Hand demonstrativ an Jonas Mantel abputzt.

«Ey!» empört sich Jonas.

«Besser dein Mantel, als dein Gesicht» spottet Clemens jedoch nur und weicht dabei grinsend dem Schlag aus, zu dem Jonas schon angesetzt hatte.

Clemens hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Ambro abzugewöhnen ständig seine Krawatten als Spielzeug zu missbrauchen und sich dafür auf den Ball zu konzentrieren. Gut, Jonas hat die meiste Arbeit bei diesem Erziehungsschritt geleistet, aber Clemens hatte mitgeholfen, denn sonst hätte es sowieso nicht funktioniert.

«Wann müssen wir eigentlich heute Abend da sein?» fragt dann Jonas, bevor das Ganze hier in eine kindliche Rangelei ausartet.

Clemens seufzt auf. Erstens, weil er das Jonas sicherlich schon tausend Mal gesagt hat und zweitens, weil er eigentlich so gar keine Lust dazu hat.

«19 Uhr, so wie bereits heute Morgen erwähnt und so wie bereits gestern erwähnt und so wie bereits…»

«Ja ja hab verstanden» unterbricht Jonas ihn grinsend.

«Ach komm Clemi, das wird super» meint Jonas euphorisch, während er ihm aufmunternd mit dem Ellbogen anstupst.

Heute Abend findet das Weihnachtsessen in Clemens Firma statt und Anwesenheit des gesamten Teams wird erwartet. Jonas hatte sich sichtlich gefreut, als Clemens ihm davon erzählt hatte. Er freut sich wahnsinnig, seine alten Arbeitskollegen wieder zu sehen und mit ihnen einen netten Abend zu verbringen. Clemens hingegen hasst solche Veranstaltungen und er würde den Samstag Abend lieber mit Jonas auf dem Sofa, oder noch lieber mit Jonas im Bett verbringen als bei einem Essen in Anzug und Krawatte.

«Wir bleiben solange, wie die Etikette es von uns verlangt und dann hauen wir ab» ermahnt Clemens ihn.

«Verstanden» verspricht ihm Jonas, bevor er in einem unachtsamen Moment Clemens die Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel zieht.

«HEY!» flucht Clemens auf, während Jonas grinsend zwei Schritte von ihm weg hüpft.

«Hol sie dir doch» lacht Jonas, während er mit dem Glimmstängel rumwedelt.

«Na warte» knurrt Clemens, bevor er auf Jonas zu geht, welcher lachend davon hüpft.

Wie Teenager rennen sie durch den Schnee und ignorieren, die leicht irritierten Blicke, der anderen Parkbesucher. Ambro steigt in das Spiel mit ein hüpft und springt um seine Herrchen herum und hat die Freude seines Lebens, während Clemens gerade eine Ladung Schnee in Jonas Gesicht platziert. Die Zigarette ist längst vergessen und pure, kindliche Freude hat die Führung übernommen.

Von der kindlichen Freude ist aber abermals nicht mehr viel vorhanden, als Clemens später im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel steht und sich die Haare richtet. Draussen ist es inzwischen dunkel und kalte und das Bedürfnis, sich unter eine Decke und an Jonas zu kuscheln, dabei eine Tüte Chips zu verputzen und irgendeinen Film auf Netflix zu schauen, steigt gerade ins Unermessliche. Immerhin steigt seine Laune wieder etwas, als er aus dem Bad tritt und Jonas erblickt, der vor dem Spiegel steht und sich die Krawatte bindet. Er hat Jonas schon viel zu lange nicht mehr im Anzug gesehen und vergessen, wie heiss dieser darin einfach aussieht. Clemens stellt sich zwischen Jonas und Spiegel, schiebt Jonas Hände weg und greift selbst nach der Krawatte.

«Hey, ich kann das noch» empört sich Jonas.

«Ich weiss» antwortet Clemens jedoch schulterzuckend, während er mit langsamen Bewegungen den Knoten bindet.

«Du willst einfach an mir rum fummeln» grinst dann Jonas, als ihm klar wird, was das gerade soll.

«Kann ich was dafür, dass du in dem Ding zum Anbeissen aussiehst?» flötet Clemens unschuldig, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Als der Knoten sitzt, streicht Clemens unnötigerweise noch ein paar Mal Jonas Hemd glatt und streift dabei, selbstverständlich ganz zufällig und komplett ungewollt, Jonas Brustwarzen, was diesen kurz aufzischen lässt.

«Du bist unmöglich» grinst Jonas, als er sieht, wie Clemens immer noch wie die Unschuld in Person, zu ihm hoch blickt.

«Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst» antwortet Clemens, bevor er von Jonas ablässt.

In der Firma angekommen beginnt dann das grosse Hallo und es dauert keine Sekunde, da ist Jonas auch schon abhanden gekommen, weil er Lena am anderen Ende des Raumes entdeckt hat. Clemens beobachtet aus der Entfernung, wie Lena zu strahlen beginnt und Jonas in eine feste Umarmung zieht, bevor er zusammen zuckt, weil sich ein Arm schwungvoll um seine Schulter legt.

«Clemi» trällert es dann auch schon in seinen Ohren.

«Jan» begrüsst Clemens seinen Arbeitskollegen.

«Bist ja doch gekommen» meint dann Jan, weil Clemens auch ihm in den Ohren gelegen ist, dass er eigentlich keine Lust dazu hat.

Jan hingegen kann solche Abende kaum erwarten. Nicht das feine Essen, welches sowieso eine Farce ist, weil sie mit Anzügen und Abendgarderobe in der Kantine sitzen und Ente vom Caterer essen, sondern der Moment, wenn die provisorische Bar eröffnet wird und der Alkohol zu fliessen beginnt. Irgendwo findet sich dann meist immer irgendeine Praktikantin, die sich auf den Spass einlässt.

«Jonas hat mich gezwungen» schnaubt Clemens

«So so, ist er als derjenige in der Beziehung, der die Hosen anhat?» fragt Jan.

Clemens ignoriert die Worte augenverdrehend.

«Heisst das auch, er ist im Bett oben?» fragt Jan, während sein Blick eindeutig verrät, dass er sich das Ganze wohl gerade viel zu deutlich vorstellt.

Clemens Faust an seiner Schulter, holt ihn zwar ins jetzt zurück, aber bringt ihn nicht zum Verstummen.

«Stehst du auf sowas? Schläge im Bett?» fragt er mit wackelnden Augenbrauen weiter.

Clemens streckt ihm nur den Mittelfinger entgegen, bevor er sich grinsend umdreht und findet, dass ein weiteres Gespräch mit Jan keinen Sinn mehr ergibt. Viel lieber macht er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freund, welcher sich immer noch angeregt mit Lena unterhält.

Kurze Zeit später, nachdem Jonas es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, jeden zu begrüssen, sitzen sie nun an den Tischen und verspeisen ihr Essen. Obwohl es von einem Cateringdienst kommt, muss Clemens zugeben, dass die Ente wirklich gut schmeckt. Und wenn er Jonas beobachtet, der zu seiner rechten sitzt und sich angeregt und immer wieder laut lachend, mit Jan unterhält, welcher es sich selbstverständlich nicht nehmen lassen konnte, sich neben Jonas zu setzen, um aus ihm potentielle Bettgeschichten rauszubekommen, muss Clemens sich eingestehen, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht war, hierher zu kommen. Schliesslich mag er seine Arbeitskollegen ja eigentlich alle und für Jonas muss es wirklich toll sein, all die alten Kontakte wieder zu pflegen. Clemens würde ja später und morgen noch genügend Zeit mit Jonas alleine haben. Deshalb sagt er auch nichts, als Jonas nach dem Essen darauf besteht, mit ihm und Jan noch etwas an der Bar zu trinken.

Jetzt stehen sie aber seit gefühlt zwei Stunden an dieser Bar und trinken bereits das vierte Bier und Clemens hat langsam das Bedürfnis, nach Hause zu gehen. Schliesslich spürt er langsam den Alkohol und Jonas, der mit jedem Schluck Bier in diesem Anzug einfach noch ein Stück heisser aussieht und Jan, der eine sexuelle Anspielung nach der anderen fallen lässt, führt dazu, dass Clemens Bedürfnisse in südlicher Region langsam wachsen.

«Lass uns langsam gehen» meint Clemens deshalb zu Jonas.

Inzwischen ist es aber schon ziemlich laut, weil irgendein Möchtegern-DJ auch noch begonnen hat, seine Spotify-Playlist abzuspielen, so dass Jonas ihn nicht richtig versteht. Deshalb greift Clemens nach Jonas Hemdkragen und zieht ihn zu sich runter.

«Lass uns gehen» raunt er in Jonas Ohr und wie selbstverständlich leckt er gleich darauf auch noch mit seiner Zunge über Jonas Ohrmuschel, bevor er den Griff am Hemdkragen wieder löst.

Jonas schluckt kurz trocken, bevor er Clemens wissend angrinst. Clemens und Alkohol war schon immer eine Kombination gewesen, die meist in sexueller Erregtheit geendet hat. Jonas war aber nicht bewusst, dass Clemens schon so viel getrunken hat, dass er bereits geil ist. Aber zu Clemens Glück hatte Alkohol auf Jonas meist eine ähnliche, wenn auch nicht so ausgeprägte Wirkung. Dennoch klang Clemens Einladung gerade sehr verlockend und da es eigentlich auch schon spät ist, willigt Jonas ein.

«Ich glaub der Kleine hier sollte langsam ins Bett» meint er deshalb zu Jan.

Der grinst Beide an und kann es nicht lassen.

«Dann vögel ihn mal gut durch» meint er einen Tick zu laut.

Gott sei Dank hat es aber niemand mitbekommen, weshalb Clemens es bei einem vernichtenden Todesblick belässt, während Jonas laut auflacht, sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung von Jan verabschiedet und dann Clemens, der leise über Jan vor sich hin flucht, in Richtung Ausgang schiebt. Als dann Clemens aber weiter in Richtung Hauptausgang gehen will, hält Jonas ihn am Arm zurück und schiebt ihn nach rechts zu den Aufzügen.

«Wo willst du hin?» fragt Clemens deshalb skeptisch.

«In dein Büro» mein Jonas beiläufig.

«Wieso willst du in mein Büro?» fragt Clemens verwirrt nach.

Er will doch einfach nur in das nächste Taxi steigen, nach Hause fahren, Jonas noch im Flur aus dem Anzug schälen und…

«Weil ich dich schon immer mal auf deinem Bürotisch vögeln wollte» unterbricht Jonas dann Clemens Gedanken.

Und bevor Clemens irgendwie darauf reagieren kann, öffnet sich hinter ihm der Fahrstuhl mit einem Pling und etwas unsanft wird er von Jonas reingestossen.

«Ist das dein…» weiter kommt Clemens nicht, da ihn Jonas bereits gegen den Spiegel gedrückt hat und seine Lippen auf Clemens Lippen presst.

Blind drückt Jonas auf den Knopf, so dass sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzt. Clemens hat die erste Überforderung überwunden und seine Arme um Jonas Nacken geschlungen, während er beginnt, den Kuss zu erwidern. Jonas Finger hingegen machen sich bereits an Clemens Krawatte zu schaffen, was diesen in den Kuss grinsen lässt. Doch bevor das Ganze frühzeitig komplett ausarten könnte, öffnet sich der Fahrstuhl abermals mit einem Pling und Jonas löst sich grinsend von Clemens. Lächelnd hält er Clemens die Hand hin, welcher dieser ergreift und gemeinsam eilen sie leise lachend aus dem Fahrstuhl. Bei Clemens Büro angekommen fummelt er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel, während Jonas hinter ihm steht und unverschämte Spuren mit seiner Zunge über Clemens Nacken ziehen lässt. Als sie dann endlich Clemens Büro betreten, schliesst Jonas die Tür und riegelt sie direkt von innen ab. Dann dreht er sich wieder zu Clemens um, welcher mit halb geöffneter Krawatte und leicht zerstörter Frisur vor ihm steht. Jonas leckt sich die Lippen, bevor er wieder auf Clemens zu geht, nach dessen Krawatte greift und ihn damit zu sich zieht. Erneut verschliessen sie ihre Lippen und während Jonas Zunge sanft Clemens Lippen entzwei drückt, ziehen seine Finge Clemens endlich die Krawatte vom Hals und beginnen damit, vorsichtig einen Hemdknopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen.

Clemens seufzt in den Kuss und empfängt Jonas Zunge nur all zu gerne. Seine Finger wandern in Jonas Nacken und verkrallen sich dort in den feinen Haarsträhnen. Jonas hat inzwischen erfolgreich Clemens Hemd geöffnet und zieht dieses samt Anzugsjacke von den Schultern und lässt die Kleidungsstücke einfach auf den Boden wandern. Clemens stöhnt leise auf, als warme Hände nun über seinen Rücken gleiten und beginnt nun selbst endlich damit auch Jonas aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. Er löst den Kuss, zieht ihm innert wenigen Sekunden die Krawatte vom Hals und beginnt dann seinerseits einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Auf jeden Zentimeter frei gewordene Haut setzt er einen Kuss. Sinkt immer tiefer, geht vor Jonas in die Hocke, bis er schliesslich den letzten Kuss direkt über Jonas Hosenbund setzt. Dieser seufzt leise auf, als Clemens mit seiner Zunge knapp oberhalb dieses Bundes auf der weichen Haut entlang fährt und vergräbt haltsuchend seine Finger in Clemens Haaren, so dass dessen Frisur nun endgültig zerstört ist. Doch Clemens erhebt sich wieder, kann es jedoch nicht lassen, beim Aufstehen, seine Hand über Jonas Schritt gleiten zu lassen. Dieser keucht auf, was Clemens grinsen lässt. Er schiebt nun Jonas ebenfalls die Kleidung von den Schultern und gleitet mit seinen Fingern Jonas Seiten hoch und runter und lässt damit auf Jonas kompletten Körper eine Gänsehaut entstehen.

Sanft greift Jonas nach Clemens Kinn, zieht ihn etwas zu sich hoch und verwickelt ihn erneut in einen Kuss, während er ihn in Richtung Schreibtisch drängt. Dort angekommen greift er nach Clemens Hintern uns hebt ihn auf die Tischkante hoch.

«Du meintest das ernst» schmunzelt Clemens, auch wenn er zugeben muss, dass ihn das schon ziemlich erregt.

Schon nur der Gedanke, dass Jonas ihn gleich hier auf dem Schreibtisch nehmen wird, lässt sein Blut in Richtung Süden wandern.

«Natürlich» brummt Jonas, während er sich zwischen Clemens Beine drängt.

Clemens rechnet damit, dass er gleich Jonas Lippen wieder auf seinen spüren wird, doch dabei irrt er sich, denn diese kommen nun an seinem Hals zu liegen und Clemens stöhnt auf. Dieser Mistkerl, weiss einfach zu gut, wie er Clemens um den Verstand bringen kann. Jonas hat nun nämlich begonnen an seinem Hals zu saugen und zu knabbern und Clemens hofft einfach, dass Jonas sich genügend im Griff hat, um ihm keinen Knutschfleck zu hinterlassen. Als dann aber Jonas mit seinen Fingern zusätzlich beginnt, seine Nippel zu manipulieren, ist in Clemens Kopf kein Platz mehr, um sich über einen möglichen Knutschfleck Gedanken machen zu können. In seinem Kopf ist allgemein kein Platz mehr für Gedanken, denn jetzt heisst es nur noch fühlen. Und das tut er. Willig lässt er seinen Kopf zur Seite klappen, um Jonas mehr Spielraum zu lassen, während seine Finger unkoordiniert über dessen Rücken wandern.

Irgendwann lässt Jonas von Clemens Hals ab und das kleine Schmunzeln, dass Jonas Mund verlässt, verrät Clemens, dass Jonas sich wohl nicht im Griff hatte. Das spielt aber wiederrum keine Rolle, weil Jonas Lippen nun erneut auf Wanderschaft gehen und einen Zwischenstopp bei Clemens Nippeln, die sowieso schon hart abstehen, machen. Mit seiner Zunge schnippt er dagegen und saugt kurz dran bevor er mit seiner Zunge weiter nach Süden wandert. Jonas geht vor Clemens in die Hocke und blickt mit wundgeküssten Lippen zu ihm hoch, während er die Gürtelschnalle öffnet. Clemens blickt zu ihm runter, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen und beobachtet, wie Jonas nun seinen Hosenknopf, gefolgt von Reisverschluss öffnet. Ohne Umwege verschwinden die Finger in Clemens Shorts und Clemens lässt den Kopf keuchend in den Nacken fallen, als sich feine Finger um seine Erektion schliessen. Gleich darauf spürt er einen Luftzug, gefolgt von einer feuchten Wärme. Erregt blickt Clemens wieder nach unten, direkt in funkelndes Braun.

Jonas hält den Blickkontakt aufrecht, während er seine Zunge über Clemens Schaft gleiten lässt und an der glänzenden Eichel stoppt, auf welcher er sanfte Küsse verteilt. Clemens starrt ihn mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer an und wartet nur darauf, dass Jonas endlich seine Lippen öffnen wird. Der haucht einen letzten Kuss auf Clemens Spitze, bevor er dem unausgesprochenen Wunsch nachkommt und seine Lippen um eben diese schliesst. Er lässt seine Zunge kreisen und beginnt sanft zu saugen. Ungefiltert nimmt er nun Clemens Geschmack auf seiner Zunge war und wie immer ist dies für ihn das stärkste Aphrodisiakum, das er sich vorstellen kann. Langsam beginnt er Clemens tiefer aufzunehmen, während mit seiner rechten Hand sich selbst die Hose öffnet und beginnt, sich selbst zu streicheln.

Clemens ist inzwischen in Jonas Mund zu gänzlicher Grösse angeschwollen und als Jonas merkt, wie Clemens sich ungeduldig beginnt zu winden, lässt dessen Penis wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten. Jonas steht wieder auf und strampelt sich dabei seine Hose von den Hüften. Dann greift er nach Clemens Hose. Dieser hebt sein Becken etwas, sodass Jonas auch ihm die Hose samt Shorts bis zu den Knöcheln runter ziehen kann. Dann zieht er Clemens an der Hüfte etwas nach vorne, so dass dieser wirklich direkt an der Tischkante zu sitzen bekommt.

«Ich gehe davon aus, du hast hier nicht irgendwo Gleitgel rumliegen» meint dann Jonas.

Wie zu erwarten, schüttelt Clemens seinen Kopf. Wieso sollte er auch Gleitgel hier in seinem Büro rumliegen haben.

«Dann muss eben Spucke reichen» meint Jonas, während er wieder vor Clemens hinkniet.

Mit seinen Händen spreizt er dessen Pobacken und gleitet mit seiner Zunge durch Clemens Ritze. Er umspielt dessen Muskelring mehrere Male, beginnt dann mit sanftem Druck dagegen zu stossen, bevor er zu saugen beginnt. Das Spiel wiederholt er mit variierendem Druck. Leckt und saugt, bis sich Clemens Muskelring soweit entspannt hat, dass Jonas ohne Probleme mit seiner Zungenspitze in ihn eindringen kann. Dann lässt er seine Finger zum Einsatz kommen. Zuerst nur sein Zeigefinger, welchen er mit ordentlich Spucke benetzt hatte. Langsam gleitet er mit seinem Finger in Clemens. Schiebt ihn rhythmisch und drehend vor und zurück, bis er ihn schlussendlich komplett in Clemens versenkt hat. Erst als der Druck um seinen Finger fast komplett verschwunden ist, beginnt er damit, einen zweiten Finger zum Einsatz zu bringen.

Normalerweise lassen sie sich bei der Vorbereitung nicht so viel Zeit, aber normalerweise haben sie auch ordentliches Gleitgel und Jonas weiss aus eigener Erfahrung, das Spucke bei weitem kein gutes Gleitgel ist. Deshalb will er Clemens langsam und so gut es geht vorbereiten, um diesem danach so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich beim Eindringen zu bereiten. Nach kurzer Zeit hat Clemens auch den zweiten Finger willig aufgenommen, doch beim Dritten keucht Clemens schmerzhaft auf, weshalb Jonas in der Bewegung innehält. Mit seiner freien Hand greift er nach Clemens Penis und beginnt diesen langsam zu wichsen, während er sanfte Küsse auf Clemens Oberschenkel haucht. Er hört, wie Clemens laut und gezielt beginnt zu atmen und wie langsam der Druck um seine Finger nachlässt.

«Schön entspannen» flüstert Jonas, bevor er erneut seine Lippen um Clemens Eichel schliesst.

Nach kurzer Zeit scheint sich Clemens wieder gefangen zu haben, weshalb Jonas langsam seine Finger weiter vorschiebt, ohne jedoch von Clemens Penis abzulassen.

Clemens keucht, doch das Keuchen ist geprägt von Erregtheit und weniger von Schmerz, weshalb Jonas weiter macht. Er beginnt sanft in Clemens zu stossen, während er mit seiner Zunge die Konturen von Clemens geschwollener Spitze nachleckt. Leicht krümmt er seine Finger und beginnt zu suchen, bis Clemens im zitternd und stöhnend die Bestätigung gibt, dass Jonas getroffen hat. Deshalb beginnt Jonas nun Clemens Prostata zu massieren, damit Clemens sich vollkommen entspannt und gehen lässt. Dieser krallt eine Hand in Jonas Schulter, während er sich mit der anderen Hand auf der Tischplatte abstützt.

Jonas hat von Clemens Erektion wieder abgelassen, um ihn nicht zu viel zu manipulieren, denn er weiss, dass Clemens durch anale Manipulation der Prostata leicht zum Orgasmus zu bringen ist. Deshalb lässt er nach kurzer Zeit auch komplett von Clemens ab und befindet ihn für genug vorbereitet. Ganz komplett ohne Schmerz würde es vermutlich sowieso nicht gehen. Jonas zieht deshalb seine Finger zurück, steht auf und zieht Clemens vom Tisch. Dieser steht mit wackligen Beinen vor ihm und schaut ihn aus verschleierten Augen an. Jonas kann nicht anders, als ihm nochmals kurz seine Lippen aufzulegen, bevor er ihn an den Hüften um 180 Grad dreht und mit einer Hand zwischen den Schulterblättern dessen Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte drückt. Sanft, fast schon andächtig wandert seine Hand über Clemens Wirbelsäule, Dornfortsatz für Dornfortsatz runter, bis er bei Clemens Steissbein ankommt. Diese Berührungen fühlen sich für Clemens wie Stromschläge an und ungeduldig stöhnt er auf. Jonas Hand legt sich nun an Clemens Hüfte, während seine andere Hand seine eigene Erektion mit ordentlich Speichel benetzt und dann in Position bringt. Langsam, vorsichtig und geduldig presst er seine Eichel gegen den Muskelring, bis dieser nachgibt und Jonas Spitze langsam in Clemens gleitet. Jonas stoppt und lässt Clemens Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, während seine Finger sanft über Clemens Hüfthöcker streichen.

«Okay» meint Clemens nach einigen Sekunden.

Deshalb beginnt Jonas sich langsam weiter vorzuschieben. Sobald der Druck um ihn herum zunimmt, hält er an und zieht sich etwas zurück. So arbeitet er sich Stück für Stück vor, bis er Clemens zur Gänze penetriert hat. Er lässt seinen Oberkörper nach vorne gleiten, greift mit seinen Händen nach Clemens Händen, welche sich an die Tischkante klammern, und verschränkt ihre Finger, während er sanft Küsse in Clemens Nacken haucht und langsam sein Becken rollen lässt. Clemens zittert und ist bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers erregt. Der Schmerz wird Atemzug für Atemzug durch pure Leidenschaft ersetzt und um Jonas das Zeichen zu geben, loslegen zu können, lässt er sein Becken ebenfalls kreisen. Jonas versteht, küsst ein letztes Mal Clemens Nacken, bevor er dessen Hände loslässt, sich wieder aufrichtet, nach Clemens Hüfte greift und loslegt. Er ziehts ich aus Clemens fast zur Gänze zurück, nur um sich erneut komplett in Clemens zu versenken. Immer und immer wieder, das Tempo stetig anziehend. Ein feiner Schweissfilm bildet sich auf ihren Körpern, während Jonas unaufhörlich in Clemens stösst. Keuchen und Stöhnen füllt den Raum und wird in regelmässigen Abständen vom Geräusch aufeinander klatschender Haut unterbrochen.

Clemens klammert sich hilflos an der Tischplatte fest und besteht nur noch auch unbändiger Lust. Er kann nur noch Jonas Schwanz spüren, welcher kraftvoll immer wieder in ihn gleitet und es macht ihn wahnsinnig. Seine Beine beginnen zu zittern und Jonas Griff an seine Hüfte verstärkt sich, um ihm zusätzlichen Halt zu geben. Jonas merkt, dass Clemens seiner Erlösung ziemlich nahe ist, weshalb er sich nur noch ganz wenig aus Clemens zurück zieht und ihn mit kurzen, aber harten und relativ zielsicheren Stössen nimmt. Er weiss, dass er Clemens damit komplett um den Verstand bringt, was dieser mit einem gekeuchten ‘Jonas’ gerade bestätigt. Clemens Finger krallen sich noch stärker in die Tischplatte, so dass seine Knöchel weiss hervor stehen.

«Jonas bitte» keucht Clemens erneut, weshalb Jonas ergeben eine Hand von Clemens Hüfte löst und nach vorne wandern lässt. Er umgreift Clemens Erektion mit festem Griff und streicht dafür fast schon hauchzart mit seinem Daumen über dessen Eichel. Diese Berührung reicht, Clemens Körper spannt sich bis in den letzten Muskel an und zitternd kommt er in Jonas Hand. Dieser spürt Clemens Sperma an seinen Fingern, hört Clemens abgehacktes Stöhnen und spürt wie sich Clemens Hintern rhythmisch um seinen Schwanz zusammen zieht. Noch zwei drei Mal stösst er tief zu, bevor auch ihn der Orgasmus überrollt. Mit sanften, langsamen Stössen lässt er diesen ausklingen, während er mit seinem Oberkörper wieder auf Clemens runtergleitet und träge Küsse auf dessen Nacken verteilt. Kurz verharren sie in dieser Position, bevor sich Jonas aus Clemens zurück zieht und sie sich mit immer noch leicht zittrigen Beinen aufrichten.

Clemens dreht sich um und grinst Jonas entgegen. Jonas erwidert das Grinsen und nimmt dankbar die Papiertaschentücher entgegen, welche Clemens aus der Schublade gekramt hat und ihm nun hinhält.

«Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so doof, hier her zu kommen» meint dann Jonas breitgrinsend.

Clemens lacht auf. Ja, da hat Jonas recht.


End file.
